


Testing the Waters

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad summary is bad, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Nudity, author does not know how to write sex scenes so there is none, implied sex, just a bunch of hardcore shirtless kissing, this might just be a one-off idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's alright," Zelda laughed and stepped out of her dress. "You can look." She took his hand away from his face, pressing it to her lips before releasing it. "Isn't that why we're here? To experiment with things like this?"Link looked at her again with a shy smile. “I guess so.”ORZelda and Link are in their first relationship together, and decide to expirement.





	Testing the Waters

Zelda knew that getting into a relationship was going to be a lot of work, but it was a lot of fun, too. Despite it only being her first time in a real relationship, and they hadn't even been together for a year, she could already tell that it was going great. Link stopped by her apartment every other night, and when he didn’t, she probably stopped by his. They stayed up as long as they could, just to be together. Staying up until the moon was high in the sky just talking and _kissing_ was marvelous, and left her wanting more. They were both inexperienced, but that was the _fun_ in all of it.

Some nights, they'd kiss only once, or not at all, and just talk or watch TV or play video games. Sometimes their lips would latch onto each other until they were breathless, then dive right back into it once they'd caught their breath. It was hard to say, really.

Right now, the latter example was happening. Zelda was siting on his lap, and Link was sitting on her couch, the three or four bottles of alcohol that they had forgotten on the floor around them. Their lips locked with one another, parting slightly to let their tongues swipe over their lips and teeth. Their hands began to work on their own; Zelda began to pull Link's shirt up towards his shoulders, and Link began to slowly unfasten Zelda's dress.

The spell was broken when they paused to take a breath, when they both realized what they were doing. Zelda dropped the shirt, Link let go of the dress, staring at each other in slight horror. "Sorry," They both said quickly. Zelda reached back and felt the part of her dress that Link had unbuttoned; he had stopped before he got to the zipper. She found that she didn't mind Link's sudden forwardness; hell, she wanted more of it. Looking back again and meeting his eyes, she could tell he didn't mind, either.

"Do you..." She said slowly, "want to continue? With our clothes... off?"

He hesitated, face steadily heating with color. “Yea.”

Something fluttered in Zelda's stomach, up towards her ribcage, causing her to smile. “In that case,” She stood, slowly approaching her bedroom. “For privacy’s sake, you know.”

“O-of course,” He nodded understandingly, standing and following.

She looked around, suddenly realizing that the windows in her room held a perfect view of the apartments next to hers. "I'll shut those," She ran to the windows, pulling the blinds shut and darkening the room. After a brief moment of thought, she ran back out, locked the door, and turned off most of the lights. All the while, the gentle rustle of Link's clothing could be heard.

When Zelda returned to her bedroom, she found Link was completely shirtless; he was only wearing a pair of comically green boxers. His slightly sweaty abs reflected the light of her little bedside lamp, and she caught herself staring. Her heartbeat quickened. She reached behind her back and felt for the zipper in her dress, pulled it down, and let her dress fall to the floor. The only things she was wearing underneath were her bra and panties. With practiced movement, she pulled the fastenings of her bra loose, and let that fall and join their forgotten clothes.

Link averted his eyes and covered his face, likely to hide his blush. "It's alright," Zelda laughed and stepped out of her dress, breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. "You can look." She took his hand away from his face, pressing it to her lips before releasing it. "Isn't that why we're here? To experiment with things like this?"

He looked at her again with a shy smile. “I guess so,” His eyes trailed down to her breasts. Cautiously, he reached out, but froze just before making contact. She held his hand again and pressed it to her breast. The sensation of his calloused skin touching her sent more butterflies erupting in her stomach, and she suppressed a shiver. She reached out, too, and began to trace down his muscled abdomen.

His eyes met hers, and they leaned in to kiss again. It was slow, closed mouthed, but there was no doubt it was just as passion-filled as their first kiss that evening. Zelda's breasts pressed against Link, her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. One of Link's arms was wrapped around her shoulders, the other trailing down her back towards her bottom. She moaned and nipped his lip, bringing her hands down to mirror his action. Her pelvis began to grind against his, and his hands guided its motion up and down.

They couldn't say who pulled who onto the bed or if they just fell over, only that they wound up there, side by side in a giggling fit. Link ventured past her mouth and kissed down her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Zelda hummed in delight, gripping his bottom tighter. He worked his way back up to her face, and her mouth welcomed his. Zelda's knee raised up an pressed it in between Link's thighs. His hand trailed down from her bottom to her thigh, accidentally pulling her panties down with it. She didn't care, and he hardly seemed to notice.

When they broke away again, breathless, they paused for a moment to stare into each other's eyes. "Are you doing okay?" Zelda asked.

“I’m perfect,” Link nodded, a dopey smile plain as day on his face.

"Do you want to continue?"

“Yea.”

"Just like this, or…" Zelda bit her lip. Her hand traced down his side and tugged at his waistband, exposing his hip.

“If you’re okay with it,” Link nodded shyly.

“Of course,” Zelda tugged at his boxers once more before sitting up and standing. She felt giddy, pulling at her own waistband and letting her panties drop to the floor; she wondered idly if the beers she had earlier were beginning to get to her head. Link's stare on her bare bottom was intense enough to be felt, and she relished in the sound of him pulling down his own boxers.

She turned back around, pausing to take him in in all of his glory. "Well, look at you," Her eyes focused on his crotch, and she bit her lip again.

"Look at _you."_ He mirrored her tone, eyes flicking up as quickly as he looked down. His face heated with a blush, and his demeanor reverted to his normal self. "I, um," He stammered, "I just realized I don't have... protection."

"Oh," She blinked, walking towards her nightstand. "I have some."

"You have some?" She could hear the disbelief in his voice, and feel his stare once more on her butt as she bent to open the drawer.

"Never hurts to be prepared," Zelda winked as she tossed the box towards him. "I'll look away."

"Thanks," Link mumbled. She held true to her word and turned towards the window, lifting one of the blinds to peek out. The moon was full tonight, high in the sky.

She couldn't describe the feeling running through her. She was excited, and scared, and a million other things. Things could go so wrong, and she could wind up pregnant. But things could go so _right_ , too, and she and Link could be in this for the long run, child or no. Despite all her fears and concerns, she wasn't backing down.

"I'm ready," She heard him say. Well, here goes nothing.

Zelda turned and walked around their discarded clothes to him. She reached up, trailing one hand along his cheekbone, the other one reaching back to grip his bare butt and press his pelvis close to hers. Her mouth hovered above his, before she pushed him back down onto the bed. They both laughed as she climbed onto the bed, onto _him_. Her knees flanked his hips, hands at his elbows, breasts and hair all hanging down towards him.

“Ready?” Zelda asked eagerly.

Link nodded, only saying, “Hell yea,” before pulling her down to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually pretty squicked by more explicit themes like sex, so this was mostly a test to work myself up to it. Sorry if you were expecting an actual sex scene, but I don't think I'll actually write that, if I even update at all.


End file.
